


Kinktober Day 5: Breeding w/Steve Rogers

by sweeterthanthis



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dark Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, forced impregnation, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: Steve wants to fill you up.
Relationships: Dark Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143





	Kinktober Day 5: Breeding w/Steve Rogers

Your bones were aching – stiff and heavy from being restrained for so long. You weren’t sure how long you’d been there; bent in half, your knees pressed against your shoulders and your ankles tied to the bedposts either side of your head.

You didn’t remember how you got there, in that dark little room at the mercy of the great hulk of a man stood before you.

The moonlight seeping in through the windows illuminated the side of his face, his crystal blue eyes shimmering and full of hunger. His beard glistened with moisture, a reminder of where his mouth had been moments earlier.

You were shaking, plagued with fear and frustration. He’d brought you to the very tip of orgasm over and over, his sensational mouth working between your thighs until you were begging him like a pathetic mess of a girl.

“Please…” You whimpered, half of you wishing he’d let you go, the other half wishing he’d put you out of your misery and give you the pleasure you craved. “W-what do you want? Do you need money? I can get you money.”

He stood before you, his cock bobbing against your quivering pussy and his palms flat against the backs of your thighs. You couldn’t help but look him over, your eyes tracing every divot of his impeccable stomach.

You felt shame bubble up inside of you at your body’s reaction to him. His lips twitched in amusement, head cocked to the side slightly as he ran his large hands up and over the curve of your calves.

“I don’t want your money, sweetheart.” He chuckled darkly, one hand reaching for your sensitive core, running his index finger from your clit down to your swollen hole. “I want your body.”

You shook, a chill running down your spine as you tugged at the restraints securing your wrists above your head.

“Please, I don’t…”

He pressed a finger to your lips, shushing you gently like he might do to a child. Your back arched involuntarily when his thick fingers stretched you open, a satisfied grunt escaping his throat while he took it all in. The sight of you spread open like his open personal buffet had his cock twitching against your ass, sheer terror wracking your thoughts as thoughts of him splitting you open flooded your brain.

“I’m going to fuck you sweetheart. I’m going to fuck you so good, you’ll never want to leave me.” He soothed, leaning forward and towering over you; his lips pressing gently against the tip of your nose.

The scent of him was intoxicating, and you willed away the urge to push his hair back from his forehead as he studied your flushed face. Not that you could have with your wrists bound tightly, but fuck the urge was there. 

“Please, let me go…” you sobbed, tears falling once again and stinging your cheeks.

You felt the tip of his thick, meaty cock press against your entrance and you panicked; thrashing your hips from side to side to no avail. You were tied up tight, and there was no way you were escaping his grasp without a miracle.

“Ssh, sweetheart. God, I can’t wait any longer. Need to be inside this sweet little cunt.”

Strangled cries rang throughout the room, his cock sliding inside of your pulsing pussy inch by agonising inch. With your eyes screwed shut, you chewed on your bottom lip; desperately trying to supress the moan that was so willingly about to fall from your mouth.

“I can feel you squeezing my dick, sweetheart. I want you to enjoy this. I’ll treat you so fucking good, I promise.”

His voice was strangely calming, and you could feel yourself relaxing into his thrusts, your body caving and accepting its fate. His pace was slow, gentle almost. His eyes never left the apex of your thighs, mesmerised by the vision of your cunt swallowing him whole.

“Good girl. Fuck, you’re going to look so beautiful. I can’t wait to see that belly swell.”

Your eyes flew open, panic washing over you while you prayed that he didn’t mean what you thought he did. Your eyes locked with his, your head shaking frantically from side to side.

“Those perfect tits are going to get so big, sweetheart. Not gonna be able to keep my hands off you…” He grunted, paying no mind to your terror.

His hips jutted against your ass, pace quickening as he whispered into the air, his eyes fluttering closed. His cock nudged your cervix, rutting into you as deep as he could go.

“No, no please don’t.” You cried despairingly, willing him to listen to you.

He was entranced, maintaining a brutal rhythm, the top of your head bumping against the headboard as he fucked you with unrelenting force. Filthy grunts and prayers fell from his lips, head rolling on his shoulders and lips peeled back over his teeth.

“Gonna fuck a baby into you, sweetheart. Fill you up to the brim with my cum. Won’t let a drop go to waste.”

He leant forward, chest pressed against the backs of your knees and hips grinding against your ass as he bottomed out inside of you.

You’d never felt a stretch like it, the burn ripping through your abdomen and giving way to uncomfortable pleasure, a kind you’d never experienced. His fingers traced the bulge in your belly each time he sank his cock into you, stroking his thumb over it and praising you softly. 

“Look at that, sweetheart. Your taking me so well. Fuck, it’s coming. You feel that?” 

You did, and you hated yourself for it. His cock was the thickest you’d ever had, thicker than you ever could have dreamt of, and reaching pleasure points inside of you that had remained undiscovered for so long. 

Your back arched, eyes rolling back into your head as a euphoric wave of release crashed over you, body vibrating and nerve endings scorched with passion.

“This fucking cunt, sweetheart. Fuck its so good.” 

His thrusts became staggered, desperate moans ringing in the air, his brow furrowing from the force of his own release. You felt him, pumping you full of his seed, remaining seated to the hilt inside of you as his body twitched, forehead leant against the back of your knee. 

You shivered, his hot breath tickling your flesh as he tried to regain composure. 

Coming down from your high, you panicked, clenching your muscles around him; a half-hearted attempt to push him out. All of him.

“Now, now sweetheart.” He chastised, pulling out and instantly plugging you back up with his fingers. “Be a good girl and lay still.” 

You sobbed again, on the fence between absolute terror and sheer euphoria. 

Confused and hazy, the aftershocks of your orgasm ripping throughout your body, you gave up. You didn’t know how long he kept you there, folded in half with his fingers stuffed in your cunt, securing every drop of him inside of you. 

You were half conscious, exhausted from his affections and wanting nothing more than to sleep. You must have, because when your eyes flickered open again, your cheek was pressed up against his broad chest, his fingertips tracing lazy circles on your back.

The feel of his lips brushing against your forehead was the last thing you felt as you fell into a state of blissful exhaustion. 

“Sssh, sweetheart. You’ve done so well, rest now.”

And you did, so soundly that you didn’t notice his fingers still buried deep inside you to the knuckle.

“Not taking any chances.” He chuckled darkly, closing his eyes and joining you in blissful slumber.


End file.
